Comme un aveu
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Ron. L'ensemble des Weasley et des amis de la famille sont au Terrier. Remus aurait voulu ne pas y aller. Il aurait vraiment voulu. Ne pas avoir à affronter le regard vide de Tonks. Ne pas voir à quel point il lui avait fait du mal. Continuer à se voiler la face. Ne pas entendre Harry lui faire la morale. Ne pas désirer encore Tonks.


**COMME UN AVEU**

Premier mars. C'était l'anniversaire du jeune Ron Weasley. Habituellement, on ne les fêtait pas forcément – surtout avec la quantité impressionnante de Weasley – mais cette fois-ci était particulière, d'après Molly. Ça n'était pourtant pas les dix-sept ans du jeune homme, puisqu'il n'était qu'en sixième année à Poudlard.

La mère de famille affirmait qu'il était important de réunir chacun autour des événements qui leur procuraient un peu de joie parmi toute l'horreur quotidienne. Elle disait que c'était ça qui leur donnait la force de se battre chaque jour. Les souvenirs heureux emmagasinés dans leur esprit leur permettaient de tenir encore un peu plus à chaque épreuve. Il fallait qu'ils restent soudés.

Remus Lupin devait avouer qu'il n'en savait rien. Des souvenirs heureux, il n'en avait pas énormément. Ils étaient presque tous liés à des morts. Combien de fois avait-il regardé un objet, prononcé un mot, qui lui fasse penser à Sirius, au cours de ces six derniers mois ? Combien de fois s'en était-il voulu de ne pas l'avoir retenu quand il avait foncé dans le piège tendu par Voldemort ?

Ils savaient tous les deux que ça en était un, et qu'Harry s'était fait avoir, mais il n'avait pas su le retenir. Il l'aurait attaché à une chaise avec un sort de glue éternelle qu'il n'était même pas sûr que ça l'aurait retenu. Il aurait pu mieux le protéger durant leur expédition. Il aurait pu prendre la défense de Tonks face à Bellatrix, au lieu de la laisser à Sirius. Il aurait pu se jeter en travers du sort, pour qu'il l'atteigne à sa place.

Après tout, que valait sa vie, par rapport à la sienne ? Et à présent, qui allait s'occuper d'Harry ? Il n'avait plus aucune famille. Qui allait le faire rire ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre ? Alors que lui, quelle utilité avait-il ? A part infiltrer la meute de Greyback, pour en rapporter de maigres informations, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il servait à grand-chose.

Enfin, ça n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Et il sentait déjà le regard de Molly sur sa nuque, brûlant. Elle était sans doute en train de scanner son esprit par il ne savait quelle télépathie. Ou elle observait tout simplement son langage corporel. Epaules voûtées, yeux au sol, mine renfrognée, il ne devait pas tellement donner une bonne image de lui-même.

Il se reprit. Relever le regard et le planter dans la foule des personnes invitées. Il les connaissait toutes. Il fallait porter le masque. Il fallait faire semblant, être heureux, aller féliciter Ron aussi, et lui offrir le petit cadeau qu'il avait prévu. Il lui avait coûté la fin de son mois en repas, mais il trouverait bien un moyen de se nourrir. Le gamin le méritait.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, secoua la tête, traversa le salon du Terrier pour aller donner son cadeau au gamin. Il l'avait caché dans un pan de son pardessus, et il le tendit un peu maladroitement, au milieu des autres. Ron le remercia avant même de l'ouvrir, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. C'était gentil de sa part.

Il porta son regard dans la pièce, s'éloignant du centre de l'attention. Elle était belle, cette petite fête improvisée. Il y avait presque tout le monde : la famille Weasley, Hermione Granger bien sûr, quelques amis de l'Ordre qui étaient venus trinquer une bièraubeurre entre deux missions, ainsi que le jeune Harry qui… discutait avec Tonks. Ils parlaient avec animation, mais elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Elle avait l'air malade. Elle avait le teint pâle, les cheveux bruns, grisonnant, des vêtements rapiécés. Un souffle de vent et il aurait pu penser qu'on pouvait la faire s'effondrer. Elle pleurait la mort de Sirius encore, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pour cette raison, qu'elle était dans cet état de désespoir. Bien sûr. Ça n'était sûrement pas à cause de lui. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il préférait penser. C'était plus facile. Plus commode.

Bien plus aisé que de se dire qu'il lui avait encore fait du mal. Qu'elle était toujours accrochée à lui. Que son amourette pour lui n'était pas finie. Qu'elle n'avait pas encore tourné la page. Et que peut-être la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, si longtemps auparavant lui semblait-il, y avait été pour quelque chose.

Le pire, c'était sans doute qu'il en rêvait encore. Qu'il sentait encore son souffle contre sa peau, ses seins au creux de ses mains, sa bouche sur la sienne. Et qu'il ne rêvait que de ça, encore et encore, toute la vie même. Il en crevait, de ne pouvoir l'aimer que de loin. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher encore une fois à elle, de lui donner de faux espoirs alors qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir.

Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser l'aimer encore. Elle n'était qu'une gamine, à peine plus âgée qu'Harry ou Ron, elle n'était pas préparée pour tout ça, pas prête à une vie avec lui. Elle n'était pas prête à supporter ses transformations, son chômage, ses galères chaque jour, ses dépressions, sa mauvaise humeur, ses sautes d'humeur même, sa dangerosité peut-être, ses gestes brusques parfois, son mal-être tout le temps.

Il sortit par la baie vitrée et alla marcher dans le jardin. Le bruit de tout ce bonheur l'étouffait. Il faisait un peu froid encore, et la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Le lampadaire dans la rue éclairait à peine le jardin. Tout ce qu'il pouvait deviner, c'était les arbres fruitiers un peu tordus, les gnomes qui devaient s'amuser dans la pelouse car il entendait des petits cris, et les massifs de fleurs que Molly tentait de faire pousser.

Le vent frais se glissait dans son cou, chatouillait les quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il avait oubliées de couper récemment. Il s'infiltrait entre les mailles de son pull et Remus frissonna. Il était un peu fragile ce soir. Il y avait eu la pleine lune quelques jours auparavant et il n'était pas encore totalement remis de ses blessures. Surtout que ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de la meute de les soigner.

Il avait réussi à s'échapper une soirée, pour assister à l'événement organisé par Molly. Pour combien de temps pouvait-il rester ? Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Il n'en savait rien. Ils étaient peut-être en train de l'épier, de repérer sa trahison. Mais il avait profondément besoin de redevenir humain, même pour quelques heures. De côtoyer des humains qui ne pouvaient pas hurler à la mort ou se réjouir du sang versé. Qui entretenaient des relations normales les uns avec les autres et ne cherchaient pas à se dominer. A le dominer.

Même si ce soir, ça n'était pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il n'était pas d'une humeur très causante, et leur bonheur lui éclatait à la figure. Lui renvoyait son propre mal-être. Depuis son arrivée, à qui avait-il parlé ? A Dumbledore, bien sûr, ils avaient discuté de sa mission. A Arthur, pour quelques banalités. A Fred et George qui avaient tenu à lui montrer une nouvelle invention de leur crû.

Et à présent, il sentait une présence dans son dos. Faîtes que ça ne soit pas Tonks, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de lui parler maintenant. Aurait-il la force de la repousser si elle lui faisait des avances ? Si elle se collait à lui sensuellement, et qu'elle lui susurrait encore qu'elle l'aimait ? Si elle chamboulait son cœur et son âme avec quelques paroles et une caresse aérienne sur son visage ?

« Euh… Remus ? » Demanda une voix hésitante.

Merlin merci, ce n'était qu'Harry. Il venait sans doute lui parler de Sirius, le pauvre avait dû être affecté aussi.

« Oui Harry ? Tu peux t'approcher tu sais, je ne vais pas te mordre. » Ironisa-t-il. « Tu veux parler de Sirius ? Ton parrain était quelqu'un de formidable, il t'aimait beaucoup. Il m'a demandé de jouer auprès de toi le rôle qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer. Il savait, je crois, qu'il allait mourir un jour ou l'autre, rapidement. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir le faire aussi bien que lui, mais j'essaierai. » Ajouta-t-il avec conviction.

« Ça n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Sirius me manque énormément, et à d'autres aussi, mais on en parlera une autre fois. Je suis venu te parler de Tonks. Je sais que tu… vous… tu as été mon professeur, et que je ne devrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… »

« En effet. » grinça Remus.

« Mais elle va très mal. Et je sais bien que ça n'est pas à cause de Sirius même si elle est effondrée aussi par sa mort. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous… tu ne crois pas que moi aussi, j'ai peur ? Que je tremble que Ginny soit affectée par mes actions ? Qu'elle souffre si je disparaissais ? Qu'elle n'ait pas la vie qu'elle mérite parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de la lui offrir ? Est-ce que j'abandonne pour autant ? »

« Ça n'est pas du tout la même situation. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ah bon ? Et qui est la première cible de Voldemort ? Qui a le choix entre vivre et le tuer ou mourir de sa main ? Qui est pourchassé par tous les mangemorts du pays ? Sur qui repose l'avenir de toute la communauté sorcière, d'après ce qu'on me bassine à longueur de journée ? » S'énerva le jeune homme. « C'est exactement la même chose. Sauf que j'ai choisi d'être heureux malgré tout. Parce que la vie est trop courte. C'est bien ce que Sirius nous a appris, non ? » Ajouta-t-il, avec un air de défi.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes. Il l'aimait oui, il l'aimait à en crever, et il en crevait justement, de la voir aussi malheureuse, aussi éteinte. Mais ça n'était pas à lui de rallumer la flamme dans ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas, il en était incapable. il était trop vieux pour elle, trop malade, trop fatigué, trop miséreux. Il n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait et il ne voulait que son bonheur.

Mais ce que proposait Harry était si tentant. Et Sirius était mort si brusquement, et le monde allait si mal, et il allait sans doute mourir dans les mois prochains, alors comment résister à l'appel du bonheur ? Comment résister à l'appel de cette femme qui ne demandait qu'à l'avoir au creux de ses bras, dans son lit, avec lui, à lui chuchoter des mots d'amour qu'il avait rêvé des centaines de fois ?

« Ça n'est pas si difficile. Et vous le méritez. » Souffla tout doucement le jeune homme, comme s'il devinait le combat en lui.

« Si j'avais cru recevoir un jour une leçon de la part du fils de James… » Répondit Remus avec un rire étouffé.

« Tout peut arriver… » Rit le concerné à son tour. « Je retourne à la fête, je crois que Ron me cherchait tout à l'heure, il voulait me montrer le cadeau des jumeaux. Vous ne voulez pas venir ? »

« Non, je vais rester là, merci. C'est gentil. Je prends un peu l'air frais. »

Il s'assit sur un vieux banc en fer rouillé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. La rouille allait sans doute salir son pantalon de toile et il serait bon pour le mettre à laver mais il avait besoin de reposer un peu ses muscles. Il n'était plus tout jeune. Ou plutôt, même jeune, il se faisait l'impression d'être un vieillard. Il avait l'impression que chacune de ses articulations grinçait comme si elle était mal huilée.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, et naturellement, elles se dirigèrent vers la conversation qu'il venait de tenir avec le jeune Harry. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce gamin était quand même en avance sur son âge. Il avait grandi trop vite. Comme lui-même. Mais ses conseils n'étaient peut-être pas si mauvais. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir plusieurs années devant lui, alors qu'est-ce que ça changeait, de savoir si dans dix ans il serait encore valide ? Il ne serait peut-être même plus sur cette Terre. Peut-être avait-il droit à une part de liesse dans sa vie ? A quelques bons souvenirs parmi les mauvais ?

Il sentit soudainement une présence à ses côtés et releva la tête. Inconsciemment, il l'avait baissée entre ses genoux, les coudes sur les cuisses. Prostré dans sa réflexion. Elle était là. Tonks. Elle était à côté de lui, elle le regardait. Il n'arrivait pas à lire ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. De la colère, à ce qu'il lui semblait. Et une farouche détermination.

Elle était venue pour lui, pour lui faire payer leur nuit ensemble qui lui avait donné tant d'espoirs, pour lui faire payer son abandon. Pour lui faire enfin comprendre combien il lui manquait. Et il comprenait, Merlin, il la comprenait si bien. Elle le regardait avec cet air de défi, celui qui lui disait qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui l'attendait mais qu'il allait le regretter.

« C'est horrible. La vie dans la meute. Elle est affreuse. Il y a des combats tout le temps, pour faire le beau auprès de Greyback. Des coups dans les pattes à longueur de journée. Des discours contre les sorciers. Des envies de meurtre qui imprègnent tellement l'air que ç'en est étouffant. » Commença-t-il, sans savoir pourquoi il racontait ça.

Elle resta silencieuse mais il sentit qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement.

« J'ai tout le temps peur. Je sais que ça ne fait pas très viril de l'avouer, mais c'est la vérité. Je crève de trouille à chaque instant. De me faire éborgner, qu'on me provoque en duel et que je me prenne encore des coups et des cicatrices. Comme si je n'étais pas assez couturé comme ça. J'ai peur d'être démasqué, dénoncé. J'ai peur de mourir aussi. Peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Peur qu'ils finissent par s'en prendre à toi s'ils découvrent notre lien. Peur de te perdre alors que tu es loin de moi. Peur quand j'entends que tu pars en mission et que je ne peux même pas t'accompagner, que je suis coincé dans la meute. Peur que tu rencontres un autre homme qui soit plus jeune que moi, qui te plaise plus, et que tu m'oublies. Je sais, je suis égoïste. Je t'ai demandé de m'oublier mais je me réjouis que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Parce que ça confirmerait toutes mes craintes, et parce que sans toi, je n'ai plus de raisons de continuer… »

« Ne dis pas ça… »

« C'est la vérité, Dora. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée ? Pourquoi ne t'en rendre compte que maintenant ? Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour te dire que tu m'aimais trop pour me laisser partir ? Tout ce temps pour enfin comprendre que tu m'aimais ? Ou juste tout ce temps pour arrêter de t'aveugler avec des prétextes idiots et enfin assumer ? »

« Je sais, je me suis comporté comme un idiot. J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais, quand Sirius… quand il est parti. Si ça avait été toi à sa place, si ça avait été toi qui mourrais. Si ça avait été toi qui disparaissais de nos vies. Si tu te faisais tuer pendant une mission. J'avais quelques nouvelles par Dumbledore, il voulait bien m'en donner de temps en temps, mais j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi durant tout ce temps, si tu savais. Je t'aime Dora. Je crois que ça ne sert plus à rien de me voiler la face, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

« Il était temps oui. Moi aussi je t'aime Remus, tellement. » Avoua-t-elle rapidement avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. « Je t'aimerai toujours, quoi que tu en penses. Toute ma vie. »

Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, et les faisait tournicoter autour de ses doigts. Elle lui dévorait littéralement la bouche, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine, et il devait avouer qu'il ne se défendait pas. Son pouls s'accélérait et il sentait l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines. Le désir n'était pas loin et bientôt, il n'arriverait plus à se contenir. Il l'aimait, à la folie, et l'embrasser était la chose la plus douce qu'il fut.

Il la repoussa précipitamment et la jeune femme grimaça. Se prendre la barre en fer forgé de l'accoudoir n'était pas vraiment des plus agréables. Sans compter que l'air perdu qu'il arborait n'était pas encourageant.

« Quoi ? Tu as encore changé d'avis ? Parce que cette fois-ci, je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre. Si tu me laisses tomber maintenant, Remus John Lupin, tu peux me dire adieu. »

« Euh, non, ça n'est pas ça, c'est que, comment dire, c'est gênant… » Commença-t-il, soudainement rougissant. « Faut qu'on aille ailleurs pour… ça. »

« Tu sais, je pense que les enfants en ont vu d'autres, et même qu'ils nous imitent. Harry et Ginny ne t'ont pas attendu pour s'embrasser ! » Rit-elle avant de l'embrasser encore, dévorant sa bouche, ses mains sous sa chemise.

« Ça n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète. Mais plutôt le fait que je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps si tu continues de me torturer moralement comme ça. » Réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers.

« Oh. Oh c'est ça. Oh, pardon… » Bafouilla-t-elle, ses cheveux virant au rose vif.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de rire doucement tout en transplanant. Instinctivement, c'était vers sa petite maison qu'il les avait conduits. Ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu de son salon. Lui qui avait visé la chambre, déconcentré par les baisers de la jeune femme dans son cou, avait atterri les fesses les premières sur la tomette froide. Des rires étouffés s'échappèrent de leurs baisers. Il allait avoir le dos en compote le lendemain matin mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il l'entraîna dans un mouvement pour se relever et ils trébuchèrent un peu l'un contre l'autre, les épaules encore secouées de rire, se cognant au canapé et à la table basse en pin. Il la prit par la main avant de l'emmener directement dans sa chambre. Bon, d'accord, ça n'était sans doute pas très galant, mais s'il commençait par l'inviter à boire un thé ou un café, il était sûr de ne pas tenir et de lui sauter dessus avant que celui-ci ne soit prêt. Ce qui serait encore moins poli de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout qu'il la ferait languir, ça ne se faisait pas.

Il la gardait contre elle pendant les quelques pas qu'ils avaient à faire. Il caressait son dos, ses hanches qui le faisaient déjà fantasmer. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas touché une femme ? Combien de fois avait-il regretté d'être parti ? Il fallait peut-être qu'il se contrôle, sinon elle allait le prendre pour un adolescent boutonneux. Il n'y pouvait rien si elle lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il la fit basculer sur le lit, sous lui, et passa directement sa main sous son tee-shirt. Elle avait dû perdre son gilet gris quelque part au Terrier. Arthur et Molly le retrouveraient bien un jour. Il remonta un peu le tissu qui le gênait sur les côtes de la jeune femme. Elle avait encore mis un de ces hauts qu'elle adorait, avec une caricature et un message qu'il ne comprenait pas bien sur les moldus et les sorciers. Un peu provoquant sans doute, comme d'habitude. Il n'hésita pas à le masquer en s'accordant plus d'accès au ventre de celle qui l'intéressait nettement plus.

Enfin, la peau claire de la jeune femme lui apparut. Elle n'était pas pâle, ni particulièrement bronzée, elle était d'une carnation parfaite à ses yeux. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, fasciné. Ses mains couraient sur ses hanches et son ventre, redessinant ses courbes. Il posa sa bouche sur le ventre offert, sensuel. Sa barbe naissante frottait contre la peau et Tonks gémit de plaisir. Son visage remonta avant de heurter la barrière du vêtement qui le gênait encore.

Impatient, à demi-allongé sur la jeune femme, il l'enleva, pour pouvoir enfin l'observer à son aise. Ses seins étaient encore emprisonnés dans leur gangue de coton violet. Sur sa peau claire, le contraste était terriblement attirant. Son corps était menu et le travail avait musclé finement son corps et ses bras. Il leva les yeux vers son visage. Elle arborait un sourire moqueur et ses yeux crevaient le défi alors qu'elle frôlait d'un doigt le sommet de sa poitrine.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il se jeta sur sa poitrine, il fallait l'avouer. Il embrassa la peau à l'orée du sous-vêtement alors que ses mains, dans le dos de la jeune femme, passaient et repassaient à l'endroit de l'attache du tissu, caressant la peau frémissante, jouant avec, faisant semblant d'hésiter, avant d'enfin détacher l'agrafe. Il passa les mains sur chacun des seins, s'attardant sur les frissons qu'il provoquait. C'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet ? Il fallait qu'il vérifie. Question de logique et de méthodologie.

Il embrassa un mamelon à étonnamment proche portée de sa peau et le mordilla en l'embrassant. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche du corps sous le sien. Apparemment, sa théorie était confirmée. Il fallait en être certain, bien sûr. Il continua donc son traitement, sur chacun des seins à leur tour, mordillant, léchant, embrassant, faisant rouler entre ces doigts les mamelons durcis par le plaisir. Il était complètement enivré et le désir dans son pantalon se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

Soudain, il sursauta, mordant au passage la peau de la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un cri entre la douleur et le plaisir. Une main froide venait de se glisser dans son pantalon, il y avait quand même de quoi être surpris. Il se redressa sur ses deux coudes, posés autour du visage de la jeune femme qu'il embrassa alors qu'elle dénouait la boucle de sa ceinture puis son vêtement. Ses pantalons étaient toujours trop grands.

Il l'aida à s'en débarrasser, ainsi que de sa chemise, se redressant, un peu, les genoux autour de ses hanches, sa virilité dressée apparaissant alors. Il n'était sans doute plus si jeune que ça, et bien moins que Tonks, mais il pouvait au moins se vanter d'être aussi réactif. Il n'eut pas le temps de se faire plus de réflexions et compliments auto-satisfaisants. Sa compagne avait posé la main sur son sexe et commençait doucement à le masser. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient faisaient grandir encore son plaisir si c'était seulement possible.

Elle s'était redressée dans les draps, assise, les jambes à peine écartées pour qu'il se tienne sur ses talons, entre ses cuisses. Sa virilité était entièrement à sa merci et il s'abandonnait entre ses mains, paupières fermées. Elle riait tout doucement, chatouillant sa peau, dessinant des arabesques dans un ordre qu'elle seule connaissait, passant de son sexe au reste de son anatomie, pour dériver sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Soudain, il sentit qu'il arrivait à un degré d'excitation presque douloureux tant il était élevé. Il repoussa la main qui le caressait, joueuse, pour assoir brusquement la jeune femme sur ses cuisses. Il la pénétra d'une poussée et exhala un soupir de soulagement. Ses mouvements étaient amples, désordonnés, il n'arrivait pas à maintenir correctement sa prise sur ses hanches et elle lui résistait pour le simple plaisir de le torturer encore.

Elle riait aux éclats alors qu'il allait et venait de plus en plus profondément en elle. Ses mains s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux et elle cambrait le dos pour caresser sa bouche de sa poitrine. Avide, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour attraper un téton et le faire rouler entre ses lèvres alors que ses mouvements se désordonnaient encore. Son pouls s'accélérait et il sentait son cœur commencer à s'emballer.

Précipitamment, il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps pour taquiner le bouton de rose de la jeune femme, la faisant crier encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Elle se figea soudain, rejeta la tête en arrière, arrachant sa poitrine de sa bouche, se cambra et exulta de plaisir. Son sexe se resserra autour du sien et Remus ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Sa semence jaillit et il se déversa en de longs jets dans le corps de celle qu'il aimait.

Epuisé, il les renversa sur le lit et ferma un instant les yeux.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire ton sombral mal léché à t'endormir juste après ? Tu n'as donc jamais appris les bonnes manières, Remus Lupin ? » Se moqua Tonks en le chatouillant, le faisant se tortiller sous ses attaques.

Il coupa ses remarques d'un baiser avant de l'attirer subitement dans ses bras pour s'endormir contre elle et se gorger de sa joie de vivre.


End file.
